


Happy Halloween

by nuoyu2014



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 万圣节小熊觅食的故事。警告：非人种族设定，非恋人关系设定
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe
Kudos: 18





	Happy Halloween

Florent混进了酒吧。根据魅魔间流通的小情报，他很确定这里是人类的万圣节派对，或许可以钓到一顿美餐那种。  
划重点：Florent Mothe是一只可爱的、同时又不太擅长猎食的小魅魔。正如一千本妖精志怪加一万本小黄书里确认过的那样，魅魔是以精液和性爱为食的物种。在倡导性解放、性自由的社会里，大多数魅魔足以凭借速食性爱把自己的尾巴和小翅膀养得油光水滑。但Florent的情况有点不太一样。  
简单来说，他有点傻。  
按照其他同类的说法，他更像一只混进魅魔阵营的熊科生物。缺乏独自觅食能力的小熊通常要靠朋友的接济才能维持生活，具体方式包括3P或者更多P。  
Florent向门口的服务生付了钱。捏了捏瘪下来的钱包，他决定一雪前耻。  
万圣节前夜一向是各路鬼怪最自由的日子。只要躲着点小孩，就大可以把自己的耳朵、尾巴、翅膀、尖角以及其他任何异于人类的身体特征放出来招摇过市。至于为什么要躲开人类幼崽……  
因为他们会狠狠扯住你的尾巴，问你这么灵活的道具是哪里买到的。你得忍住尖叫痛哭怒骂的冲动，拗出艰难核善的微笑，告诉他们一个根本不存在的地址，哄骗熊孩子撒手。  
9012年，人类社会最大的退步就是不能随便吃小孩了。  
酒吧的环境显然让Florent感到安全。昏暗的灯光，吵闹的音乐，端着酒杯互相攀谈的男女，都证明了这里对魅魔而言会多么惬意。打量一圈周围成双成对的人类，Florent把薄外套脱下来搭在小臂上，拿了一杯好酒，决定先喝回票价，还能给自己壮壮胆，成功钓到好吃的食物。  
正在他准备找个角落窝好，把自己灌满威士忌的时候，他的尾巴被人攥住了。正当小熊准备回头凶巴巴咬人发脾气的时候，清亮的音色浇熄了他的怒火。  
“您这是哪里买来的道具，还会摇呢。”  
罪魁祸首就站在他身后。Florent回过头，看到一个金发的青年。青年头上戴着会发光的恶魔角发箍，肩背处延伸出的翅膀一看就是购物网站最常见的款式，化了相当夸张的暗黑风格眼妆，两眼红得瘆人。不过在万圣节派对上，不戴个红色的美瞳、装一对吸血鬼的尖牙，谁还好意思进门呢？  
好吧，小熊想了想，反正对方没有扯痛他。  
“请……请您放手……”Florent顶着对方若有似无的笑意，握住尾巴往回扯了扯。他当然会痛，可忍一下疼总比被对方发现他是一只货真价实的小恶魔要好。  
金发青年立刻松手了，但重获自由的尾巴突然想要彰显一下存在感，稍微抽动了一下。一声细微的拉链啮合声响起。  
Opps。  
Florent立刻羞红了脸，而金发青年的动作甚至比他更快，立刻捂住了拉链滑下来的地方。  
不，并没有帮助，谢谢。  
说来有点小羞耻，总之就是Florent为了捕食方便，穿了一件非常微妙的牛仔裤。这条裤子最大的设计点，在于它有一条“可以但没必要”的拉链，开在屁股上，轻轻一拉，就能够把裤子完全分离成两条裤腿。这是来自朋友的万圣节礼物，本意是祝他玩得开心，吃个饱饭。  
结果，为了露出尾巴，Florent本就稍微拉开了不到一厘米，结果万万没想到，尾巴表示它需要更多自由。  
“很抱歉……”金发青年无辜地眨了眨眼睛，手却没有挪开，“我想您或许需要一个解决问题的地方？”  
小熊眨了眨眼，觉得后腰的位置正在源源不断地散发着热量，几乎要把他炙熟了。温暖的手就卡在他尾巴下面，虎口不时撞上肉乎乎的尾巴，手掌绅士地弓起，可与皮肉的距离仍然几近于无。  
他以为对方说得是卫生间，于是立刻点头。金发的青年便巧妙地转过来，把他带进怀里，推着尾椎的位置，并不时贴在耳朵边指点方向。其他人完全没有看出什么。不过是搂着腰窃窃私语的亲密情人，这在派对里可以算是最常见的一类了。

金发的青年带Florent穿过走廊，爬了一层楼梯，拐进一间小办公室。房间里的布置很简单：办公桌，书柜，椅子，落地灯，沙发，和一张单人床。  
“我是酒吧老板的朋友，所以我们可以暂时用一下他的房间。”  
金发青年反锁了门，放开了Florent的腰，凑到一边的书柜前去打量玻璃门后稀稀落落的几本书，仿佛完全不再关心房间里的另一个人。  
Florent乖乖点了点头，把外套挂在一旁的衣帽钩上，贴在墙边把手伸到背后，去找拉头。尾巴和翅膀蹭着墙，在金发青年看不到的角落里抖动。但是开在屁股上的拉链可没那么容易解决，小熊扯了几次，不是被丰满的臀肉挤住，就是怕自己夹到尾巴。  
要不要找人帮忙呢？他咬了咬嘴唇，看向金发青年，突然想起自己是来猎食的。  
可爱的小魅魔似乎终于看到吃饱饭的希望。  
“先生……”他软着嗓子叫了一声，舔了舔嘴唇，“您能帮帮我吗？”  
金发青年转过脸，注视着他。Florent不禁有点腿软，只好靠在墙上，暂且不顾小翅膀发出的抗议。对方像是早已洞悉了他的那点小盘算，并没有立刻走过来，而是半倚着书柜，眼带笑意地打量他。这目光在前一瞬间激起他灵魂深处的畏惧，又在下一刻点燃他的欲望，让他浑身莫名地发烫起来。  
“待会儿，您可以叫我Mikele。”  
Mikele这样介绍了自己，绕过实木的书桌。声音与气味先一步吻上Florent的耳朵，紧接着便是柔软的嘴唇。金发青年保持着这样亲密的姿态，唇珠蹭了蹭Florent的耳廓，手指则代替小熊捏住了拉链，随意扯了扯。  
“您想让我怎么帮您？往上，还是往下？”  
说话间，蕴着笑意的气流钻进Florent的耳道，蹭得人心里发痒。Florent轻轻吞咽了一下，喉结滑动的噪声反倒吓了自己一跳。他应和似的搂住Mikele的肩膀，大脑还来不及反应，身为魅魔的本能已经帮他做出了选择。  
“往下，先生。”青年踟蹰着抿了抿唇，报出了自己的名字，“Florent……我是说，我叫Florent，先生。”  
拉头缓慢向下滑行，金属链牙一格一格地脱开了。原本紧束着臀部的布料松垂下去，挂在大腿上，而Mikele的五指握住了丰满的臀肉用力揉捏。对方手掌间的力量很大，可对于魅魔来说却刚刚好。对于这种身负诱人淫荡堕落的生物来说，略带粗暴的性爱同时满足了它们对于放纵与轻微暴力的嗜好。  
Florent难耐地低喘了一声，闭上眼睛。皮肤间的接触对他来说正是最好的催情剂，暴露在空气中的后穴正因手指的隐约触碰而变得更湿。尽管他还在努力复习那些生存信条，包括伪装得矜持一点、尽量不要在一个人身上吃得太饱、以及清除记忆之类的善后措施，但面对性爱的生物本能让他只想立刻张开双腿，让对方把他操透，再射进他的屁股里。  
“您湿了，真是可爱的体质。”  
Mikele的手指伸进了他的后穴。对方似乎从一开始就没考虑过润滑的问题，这让Florent甚至有些怀疑对方要么有暴力倾向，要么就是没和男人睡过——明明长得那么好看，笑起来又很温柔。  
但是这些无谓的顾虑很快就被搅动的手指打破了。Mikele似乎格外擅长寻找他的敏感点，指尖轻而易举找到前列腺的位置，顶住那一点揉弄起来。青年略低下头，咬住颈动脉附近的皮肉吮吻起来，恍惚间似乎传来轻微的尖锐刺痛。但Florent并没有太过在意，而是温顺地献上要害，在愈发狠力的亲吻间软声呻吟起来。  
身为魅魔，人类的犬齿可能会咬出暧昧的痕迹，却难以对他造成真正的伤害，只有真正的恶魔才能用利齿刺穿他的皮肤。  
其实，天真的小魅魔本该想到些什么的。  
是的，Mikelangelo Loconte，即Mikele本人，正是一只恶魔。即使在这一种群内部的能力划分中，也属于地位较高的那一种。魅魔身体所散发出的甜香虽然无法为人类所察觉，可丝毫瞒不过他灵敏的鼻子。另外，小熊关于觅食的那一堆思考也不巧都被他“听”到了。  
其实，金发的青年并不需要多么认真地阅读小熊的心思，掌控之中的绵软身体已经将泄露了一切答案。Florent几乎是半挂在他的身上，精致又脆弱的小翅膀撑着墙，胸腹急切地贴上来磨蹭，向他索求欲望的满足。小熊的后穴也在刻意的玩弄下迅速湿润起来，高热的肠道紧紧夹住他的手指，肠肉蠕动着，贪婪地向内吞吃。  
“来，您也该帮帮我。”Mikele咬了咬Florent的喉结，提出了颇合人心意的要求。  
小魅魔迫不及待地把手伸了下去，解开了金发青年的皮带，手指勾了勾裤袢，手掌贴上隆起的位置磨蹭起来。他的引诱技能生疏得简直不像是一只魅魔，可热情的姿态已足够弥补指尖的颤抖与所有不合时宜的停顿。  
Mikele的心都要被烫化了。他亲了亲Florent的嘴唇，将棕发的大男孩紧紧挤在墙上，向前顶胯，磨蹭起男孩的大腿和同样勃起的阴茎。硬挺的性器隔着单薄的裤子互相磨擦，带来的心理快感更甚于生理需求的满足，侵略性的占有欲与性暗示如同一张细密的网，结实地捕住了漂亮的小魅魔。  
Florent看起来快哭了。他得用力咬着嘴唇，才能不尖叫起来，他的每一寸神经与血管都在燃烧，散发出无比灼人的热度，催促他向Mikele求欢。幸好残存的理智还约束着他的尾巴和翅膀，没有过分招摇地抖动起来，不至于暴露得太快。  
对方还是个陌生人呢……小熊有点委屈地哼了一声，将Mikele的裤子褪得更低，直白地握住硬物抚弄起来。  
“想要这个……Mikele，想要您……”  
柔软的舌尖舔过嘴角，年轻的魅魔试图模仿同伴诱惑人类的表情。但Mikele完全不需要这些浮于表面的信号，对他来说，小熊心里疯狂吵嚷的声音简直震耳欲聋。  
小馋猫。  
Mikele抽出手指，揽着Florent的腰，把贪吃的小魅魔带上旁边的沙发。这乖巧的小熊上半身只剩一件松松垮垮的灰色背心，肉乎乎的翅膀从背后的背带内侧伸出来，不自觉地抖动出细微的弧度。没有了墙壁的遮挡，长而纤细的尾巴也无法再隐藏行迹，桃心状的尾尖躲在肩膀与脖颈后面，不时甜蜜地摇晃两下。他跨坐在Mikele腿上，腿间拉链完全被拉开，尽管双腿还拘束在长裤里，可下体却完全裸露，完全是一副任人采撷的模样。  
手指再次入侵身体，熟悉的快感令Florent更加兴奋起来，他扶着Mikele的腿，上身略微后仰，淫液顺着进得越发深入的手指流出来，蹭湿了恶魔的长裤。若非这条裤子是皮质的，或许他俩就没法体面地走出这间小办公室了。  
Mikele并不打算用手指把小熊玩射，那实在太辜负了对方期待的目光。确认了对方已准备好承受交合，三根手指退了出来，沾着体液的手掌托住Florent的臀部，不住揉捏起来。  
“Florent……”  
金发青年的声音仿佛蕴着某种超越语言的魔力，蛊惑着天真的大男孩献出肉体。无需进一步的指令，Florent已经理解了对方的意指。他亲了亲青年的嘴唇，勉强撑着发软的双腿跪立起来，扶住抵在穴口的阴茎，慢慢坐了下去。  
钝圆的顶端温柔地挤开穴口，入侵的性器在抽插中进得越来越深，直到身体逐渐被完全填满，满足的触感令Florent忍不住低声呻吟起来。还不等他完全适应过分粗长的尺寸，Mikele便握住他绵软的腰肢，向上顶弄，撞开绞紧的肠肉，享用起魅魔热情的身体。炽热的肠道主动吞下硬物，湿热的体液使得进犯无比顺畅，肠壁的褶皱紧密地包裹住柱身，照顾每一寸筋络，顶端更是被细致地吮吻着，仿佛宣告着甜蜜的小魅魔何等地渴求着淋漓尽致的性爱。  
多么可爱的本能。  
Mikele怜爱地亲了亲Florent的嘴唇，更加凶狠地挺动腰胯顶撞起来。这或许是与魅魔交合的乐趣之一，天生为性爱而准备的身体比其他物种更适宜承受过分的力量和动作，又敏感得不像话，更能讨人喜欢。恶魔能够轻而易举地找到他的敏感点，刻意改变角度反复碾磨，就能听到沉溺于爱欲的音调再次升高。  
Florent完全没有预料到这个。金发青年对他身体的了解远远超乎想象，他甚至来不及怀疑自己是否暴露了种族身份，就被拖进一场暴风雨般的性事中。快感剥夺了他的思考能力，生理欲望占了上风，只一味要求他寻求更多欢愉。他像个上了瘾的病人，向他的毒药俯身，献上唇肉以供吮咬。Mikele的亲吻同样夹杂着疼痛，然而这触感如烈火烹油一般，只带给他更多的欣快。小魅魔无暇去想这究竟是因为他饿得太久，还是被人看穿了一切，原本着意隐藏的尾尖无法自抑地颤抖着，肉乎乎的翅膀在背后偷偷扇动，带起难以察觉的气流。魅魔的双翼与长尾在长久的自然选择中失去了本来的功能，而成为讨好侵犯者的玩物，Mikele只是捏住尾尖随意地揉了揉，驯顺的大男孩便发出近乎啜泣的呻吟，双腿一软，将阴茎吞得更深了。  
有那么一瞬间，Florent似乎瞥见Mikele的瞳孔缩得尖细，眼底仿佛烧起灼目的烈焰。但是，容不得他细想，Mikele已然按住他的腰，更加快速地操弄起来。小魅魔从不知道性爱可以快活到这样的地步，细碎的泪顺着眼尾滑落，又被金发的青年温和地舔去。懵懂无知的大男孩甚至乖乖掀起背心，露出渴望得到爱抚的胸部。青年凑上去亲了亲，微微鼓起的胸乳便轻颤起来，乳尖似乎因充血而变得更加挺立。  
“求您舔舔……Mikele，”小熊讨好地扭动腰胯，勉力配合着阴茎的进出，“好舒服……”  
Mikele给得比他想要的更多。乳头与乳晕一起被含进温热的口腔，舌面来回舔舐着表面的褶皱，牙齿不时蹭过，像是要把可爱的乳粒咬肿。Florent咬着牙不想叫得太过大声，还是抵不住过于强烈的情欲。更遑论他的尾巴还被Mikele攥在手里把玩，他眼里的金发人类似乎对这个“随处可见的小道具”格外有兴趣，拇指不停地揉搓敏感的尾尖。  
太多了，太多了……快感如滔天的浪潮一般接连不断地涌来，将他的灵魂抛入云霄。Florent就这么攀上了第一次高潮，小魅魔瘫软在金发的青年身上，不住地喘息着，温顺地伸出舌尖舔吻Mikele的嘴角。  
对于一只魅魔来说，一次高潮显然是不够的，更重要的是，他需要得到精液。这一次高潮更像是一道前菜，像口味甜甜蜜蜜、却分量不足的冷盘，只逗引起更多的渴求。  
幸而他的床伴看起来也没打算立刻结束这场性爱。等到Florent从高潮中缓过神来，Mikele抹去喷溅在腹部的精液，半透明的衬衫洇出一片显眼的痕迹，不过恶魔并不在意，只是把沾了白浊的手指举到了魅魔嘴边。  
“舔掉它，然后我们继续？”  
“是……是的，先生，”Florent在Mikele逼迫的目光下改了称呼，“Mikele。”  
舌尖羞怯地探出，随后顺从地缠上恶魔的手指，男孩在Mikele的注视下仔细地舔净了自己射出来的东西，又舔了舔指尖的琴茧，以取悦对方。紧接着，青年扶了扶他的腰，依旧硬挺的阴茎从紧热的肠道里滑了出来。他下意识地夹住屁股，想跟着跪起来，才发现两腿早已软得不成样子。  
Mikele体贴地笑了笑，捏住了他一边翼膜。魅魔的翅膀看起来更接近翼手目生物，翼骨特化，薄而坚韧的深色皮质翼膜被覆其间，生有细小的绒毛，摸起来像是某种小动物。Florent的肩膀抖了抖，手足无措地望向金发的青年。  
“您……我……我可以解释……”  
他愁眉苦脸地想了想，可惜快感肆虐后的大脑空空荡荡，更别提他原本就没预备什么遮掩的借口可用。这时，Mikele的手指压住了他的唇瓣。  
“作为一只魅魔来说，您可真是格外单纯，”青年直截了当地堵死了Florent的退路，“请您转过去，从后面来对您可能会方便一些。”  
Florent当然知道Mikele指的是什么。他的脸烫得不行，嗫喏着说不出话。接着，他眼中的人类推开他，站了起来，踩着裤脚把长裤脱了下去，纽扣被一粒粒解开，半透的衬衫与作为里衬的黑色半袖也被脱下，露出颈子上挂着的几串项链，只有左手的腕巾还保留于原处。金发的青年似乎不大适应这样的赤裸状态，羞赧地笑了笑，大腿上还留着牛仔裤拉链刮出来的红色淤痕。小熊后知后觉地意识到他似乎也该脱掉衣服，可他的裤子才脱到一半，更加令他难以置信的事情就发生了。  
“您……您的角，还有您的尾巴……”小魅魔结结巴巴地伸手指了指Mikele头顶与身后凭空出现的恶魔特征，又飞快地缩回来，怔怔地吞咽一下，甚至忘记了呼吸。  
“很高兴您发现了。”  
Mikele冲他眨了眨眼睛，分外得意地晃动起分叉的尾巴。不同于Florent肉感又柔嫩的长尾，真正的恶魔尾巴覆盖着深青色的鳞片，尖锐的顶端显然同样具备一定的攻击力。没等Florent真正感知到种族血脉中潜藏的畏惧，Mikele亲了亲小魅魔的嘴角，拍了拍丰腴的臀肉。  
“我可还没射呢，”他的声音黏糊糊的，伴随着连串的亲吻，简直像是在和情人撒娇，“转过去，亲爱的Flo，我会满足您的。”  
Florent依言挪动膝盖转了过去，乖乖趴在了沙发背上，Mikele温暖的胸膛随即贴住了他的后背，for her的甜美气味浸染了周身的空气。发觉恶魔并非如传言中那样浑身冰冷，面目狰狞，也不会散发呛鼻的硫磺气味，多少是令人安心的。小魅魔壮着胆子翘起屁股，蹭了蹭贴在他臀缝间的阴茎。  
他被再一次填满了。  
这一次，Mikele似乎更加肆无忌惮起来。金发的恶魔露出格外尖锐的犬齿，忽轻忽重地磨蹭着棕发青年的后颈，不时轻轻吹气，舌头以格外淫糜的姿态舔吻着第七颈椎所覆的皮肉，阴茎则故意顶上小魅魔的前列腺，顶得可爱的小熊再次发出狼狈的哭叫。他的手掌也握住了魅魔丰满的胸肉揉捏起来，五指屈起，指骨隐没于掌心的最后一处突起贴住乳尖，施加以恰到好处的力道。就连富于力量感的尾巴也纠缠住Florent的尾尖摩挲，悉心照顾着棕发青年的每一处敏感部位。  
Florent怎么挣得脱这样细致而炽烈的欢愉呢？疼痛、快感与些微的恐惧纠缠在一起，几乎剥夺了他的全部感官，只保留了血脉深处对性欲的本能追逐，他顺从地摇晃着腰臀，向后顶胯，又在吞到底的时候发出愉悦的呻吟。不必Mikele再鼓励或引导，小魅魔就开始使用一切淫荡的言辞讨好起操着他的恶魔，请求恶魔让他高潮。  
Mikele当然也极为享受这场性事。Florent的温顺姿态极大满足了他内心的占有欲，恶魔扶住了棕发青年的腰侧，更加粗暴地享用起紧致的肠道，舌面由颈侧一路舔吻上耳廓，比人类更纤细的舌尖探进耳道，配合着抽送的节奏侵犯小魅魔的耳朵。  
这样，Florent便连叫都叫不出来了，哽在喉咙里的破碎词句混着哭泣逸散在空气中，他已经无法维持跪趴的姿势，完全依靠着Mikele的手臂才不至于跌倒。过分餮足的性爱早已足够小魅魔达到第二次高潮，可恶魔却坏心地堵住他的阴茎顶端，不允许射精。  
“您得等等我，小甜心。”  
Mikele看起来也快到达极限了，魅魔的身体是如此甘美而炽热，几乎要将他完全融化在紧紧包裹的腔穴内。他的呼吸变得粗重起来，近似呻吟的气音被接连吹进Florent的耳道，阴茎再度胀大，推挤着层叠的肠壁，给予魅魔以更多刺激。  
当高潮来临的那一刻，Florent失去了关于性爱的实感。他仍然啜泣、恳求，祈望更多又哭喊出全无真心实意的求饶，可快感使他溺亡，使他失去对于躯体的控制感，使他如坠入深海的锚。连活泼得过头的翅膀都收束起来，只有尾巴紧紧缠住Mikele的大腿，仿佛那是唯一能够拯救他的浮木。  
Mikele不会令他失望。金发的恶魔紧紧抱住身下这具柔软的肉体，将阴茎深埋进去，射进Florent的肠道里。他用力咬住了棕发男孩的嘴唇，利齿刺破了嫩肉，鲜血被他舔食殆尽。渴望血与肉的本能妄图支配他，令他吞食更多，而他冷静地呼出一口气，吻了吻魅魔脸上的泪痕。

小魅魔清醒过来的时候，金发的恶魔已经穿好了衣服。他躺在床上，而Mikele坐在床边，正用纸巾擦着自己的裤子，见他醒了，暧昧地挤了挤眼睛。  
软绵绵的小熊立刻脸红了，试图滚到床角用被子把自己埋起来，慢了一拍才意识到这是别人的床。  
恶魔往他的屁股上拍了一巴掌，摸了摸他头顶。  
“您打算接着去玩吗，还是……跟我回家？”


End file.
